


A Matter of Trust

by BookGirlFan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Multi, Season/Series 05, and maybe a bit obsessed with Stiles, because I don't write that, but Theo is creepy, creepy Theo, nothing actually happens, or maybe he's faking it, who knows? certainly not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' "Why not, Stiles? I've saved your life." Seeing this has no effect, he sighed, still keeping his eyes locked with Stiles'. "What else have you got, Stiles? Scott doesn't want you, your dad doesn't trust you; couldn't you do with someone on your side?"</p><p>Stiles remained silent, only a slight flinch giving away that Theo's words had found their mark.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Trust

Stiles slammed the door open, racing as far and as fast as he could, the look on his father's face burnt into his brain. 

"You-you killed him?" The Sheriff sat down heavily, overcome with shock. "Stiles, how could you? He was just a kid!"

'I'm a kid too!' He wanted to scream, but he couldn't make his mouth open. It wasn't true, anyway. He hadn't been a kid since he'd killed his mother. What kind of kid does that? 

The Sheriff looked away from Stiles, unable to meet his son's eyes. "He was my partner's son, Stiles. How could you do that? How could you-" He halted, unable to say the word, looking at his son with devastation in his eyes, and dawning look of horror. Stiles fled. 

Snapping out of the memory, Stiles realised he had run into the woods. He sunk down to the ground, shoulder shaking with the force of withheld sobs. He had though his dad trusted him, at least enough to get out the whole story before judging him. Instead, his dad was just like Scott, turning on him before he could even explain. He shuddered, pushing away that line of thought. He didn't want to think about Scott's reaction. 

Hearing a sound from the woods, he tensed. "Who's out there?" No reply. "You want me, come get me!"

Theo walked out of the woods, hands in the air. "Just me," he said with a slight smirk.

Stiles snorted, wiping at the unshed tears in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was out for a run, and I heard you." Theo moved closer, putting one hand on Stiles' shoulder. "You're upset."

Stiles twisted away. "What's it to you, jerk?"

"Because I like you, Stiles." Theo moved closer, kissing him lightly on the cheek. 

Stiles glared at him, wiping at his cheek with one hand. "What's your play this time, Theo? You know what, save it. I'm not in the mood."

"Why does there always have to be a play, Stiles? Can't I just like you?" Theo looked steadily at him, appearing uncharacteristically open. "I told you, Stiles. I came back for you, too." He moved closer, backing Stiles up against a tree. "You're loyal, even when someone doesn't deserve it. You don't trust easily, but when you do you give everything. You're ingenious. I couldn't think of half the things you do. Why wouldn't I come back for you?"

"I still don't trust you," Stiles breathed, faces so close their breaths intermingled. 

"Why not, Stiles? I've saved your life." Seeing this has no effect, he sighed, still keeping his eyes locked with Stiles'. "What else have you got, Stiles? Scott doesn't want you, your dad doesn't trust you; couldn't you do with someone on your side?"

Stiles remained silent, only a slight flinch giving away that Theo's words had found their mark. 

Theo sighed, looking down at the forest floor in a gesture of resignation. "Okay, don't trust me. But Stiles?" His gaze met Stiles' again. "You don't need to trust me to do this."


End file.
